What would you do?
by small light
Summary: let me ask you something? what would you do if you woke up one day in aroom you don't knwo next to a stanger? and what if the stranger just happens to be the guy that broke your heart long ago? most likely a ryosaku fic


disclamer: i don't own it, just to let you know, Sakuno is now 21 years old, and has a part time job at one of the newspapers in Tokyo. she is also a student studying jurnalism CHAPTER ONE

WHERE AM I?

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, birds chirping and all of it did nothing more then annoy the slumbering girl currently curled up under silk sheets. Maybe she would have received it better if not for the fact that she felt so tired that it seemed like she hadn't slept in days. And maybe she would later on appreciate the beauty nature had to offer if not for the disaster that was to befall upon her. She really should have known that something was going to happen, after all she was like a magnet for disasters, and since lately nothing bad happened well lets just say that the storm that was approaching was more like a tsunami; But for now she was still safe blissfully unaware of her surroundings, still caught in that wonderful land between sleep and awareness. In vain she tried to hide from the sun that seemed determined to awaken her. Finally giving up she decided that it wouldn't hurt to stay in bed for just a few more minutes, classes didn't start until well after 12 and it couldn't be that late could it? What time was it anyway? Slowly she reached a hand towards the nightstand to see if she could still stay in bed only to find … nothing.

There was no nightstand and therefore no watch.

'Ara? Where's my watch, or my nightstand for that matter? Oh… whatever I'll figure it out later, right now I need more sleep.'

Not ready to give up the warmth of her bed she snuggled even further into the sheets only to feel an arm snake around her waist puling her against a warm broad chest. Now that got her attention.

'What's that?'

-an arm -

'I know that' an arm but what the hell is it's owner doing in my bed?'

-Um…sleeping?-

'Oh you are just so useful aren't you?'

-What would you want me to do?-

'Oh I don't know here's an idea TELL ME WHO HE IS'

-First of all STOP SCREAMING! Second how am I supposed to tell you that when your eyes are still closed? And third of all calm the hell down.-

'You're right. I need to calm down. I need to open my eyes turn around and deal with this like a mature human being. It's not a big deal. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all this.'

So she slowly opened her eyes ready to face whatever this day had reserved for her. Or at least she thought she was ready. Yet the moment her eyes fell on the white walls of the room she was in and watched her reflection from the corner of her eye in the beautiful mirror placed in the corner right next to the dresser, she knew that her day could only get worse.

'Where the hell am I? Just what did I do last night?'

-Sa… but this doesn't change anything does it?-

'Of course it does. Don't you get it I'm not in my room I have NO idea where I am, or who I am with for that matter. And further more… hey what's he doing… stop that it tickles… wha…mmmm…'

She couldn't help it. The way he stroked her back and naked thighs sent shivers down her spine. For the briefest of moments she thought that he was already awake but the his breathing deep and even put her fears to rest. She probably would have stayed like that for a lot longer if not for her brain that decided to wake up for good and make some things painfully clear to her. Most she already knew so she chose to disregard in favor of his touch but you see her brain had a trick up its sleeve. Three words were all it took to make her from a puddle of goo to a statue of ice. You Are Naked!

'Oh shit! Why not somebody else… anybody else just not ME. Oh what am I gonna do. What if it's a murderer or a rapist? What if it's someone I know? I'm so scrued.'

-In more ways then one . Look calm down take it easy it's not such a big deal.-

'Not a big deal? NOT a big DEAL? Are you fucking kidding me? I just slept with a total stranger and I don't know where I am and you are telling me to calm down? Right why not what else could go wrong?'

-He could wake up before you even know who he is.-

'Right… but I really don't want to know who he is I just want to leave.'

-And you can't because --?-

Careful not to wake the person next to her she tried to get up only to encounter her first problem how was she going to leave if he was holding onto her as if she was a teddy? Fortunately for her she actually succeeded not without a few hart atacks but hey she never really expected to live for a very long time. Not with her luck.

Afterwards a new problem arose she had no clothes. Nothing in sight that would actually fit her. But since beggars cant be choosers she grabbed a pair of pants that were on a chair at a t-shirt she found on the floor her purse from under the chair and felt ready to leave from wherever she was back home.

-Are you really going to leave without looking at his face? Aren't you curious?-

The truth was that she was. Very. But she was also scared. She didn't know how she would react if it was someone she knew, and she would feel even worse if it was a stranger. But she had to know, or it would keep on bugging her. So she turned away from the door and headed towards the bed. She took a deep breath to steady herself and turned to see his face. And at that moment she wished she wasn't such a curios being she wished she hadn't looked and just left.

How could she do this to herself? Why would she ever do such a stupid thing? Was she a glutton for punishment, wasn't the pain she felt a year ago enough to learn to stay away from him? Apparently not, since there he was, sleeping peacefully, covered by the thin white sheets. His face was the epitome of innocence, even if he was the devil incarnate. Echizen Ryoma, the only guy that managed to get in her heart only to tear it to shreds. She couldn't suppress a sad smile; it seemed that she was bound to make the same mistake time and time again.

Slowly she walked out of the room only to see another room a lot more spacious. She supposed that it was a hotel suite and that this was the dining room. If her heart and mind weren't so confused she might have appreciated the beauty but as it was she just left wanting nothing more then to go home and forget everything.

She didn't care about the strange looks people were giving her she just concentrated in finding her way home. She knew Tokyo pretty well but this part of it she didn't recognized.

Deciding that the best thing was to call her friend and ask that she would pick her up. So armed with a cell phone and a lot of patience she dialed Tomo's number while she kept on walking trying to find a better meeting place.

"Moshi moshi! Tomoka speaking"

"Hay Tomo. I have a…"

"Sakuno! Is that you?"

"Yeah I just…"

"Oh thank heavens! Where the hell have you been? Everyone's worried sick. Geez I know you needed some time of but at least tell us when you decide to leave for a week k?"

"Huh? Tomo what are you talking about? I didn't leave… oh my god… what the fuck did I just do?"

"Sa-Chan what's going? You're scaring me, what's wrong?"

'Really how the hell do I get myself in this kind of situations? Do I have a sign that say's misery and misfortune please target me? I mean of all the things that could happen to me this really takes the cake.'

"Sakuno are you there? Please answer. Where are you? I'll come get you and will deal with whatever happened. Please Sa- chan where are you?"

"Ne Tomo …"

"Hai?"

"I think I'm in New York"

"Huh? Don't be silly Sa Chan. What makes you say such a thing? That's just impossible…"

"Well first of all I'm standing in front of the Statue of Liberty second everyone here speaks English oh and there's a paper called New York Times at the newsstand next to me."

"Oh…"

"Right oh. So… WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? I don't remember being gone for a week but then again I don't remember coming to America or sleeping with him. Why is this happening to me?"

"Calm down Sa- chan. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this but until then I need you to stay calm. I'll se if I find anyone I know in New York and bring you back here. Everything will be all right trust me ok? Now tell me exactly where you are and stay there understood?"

"Hai"

After finishing her conversation with Sakuno Tomoka tried to think of anyone that she knew in New York that could be of help. She was painfully aware that Sakuno's sanity was hanging by a mere thread so she also had to find someone who wouldn't push her long time friend to suicide. She called her boss and was shocked to find out that Sakuno was actually supposed to be exactly where she was and to top it all of she was there with the former regulars. It appears that her boss wanted to make a special edition about the former team members seeing how they were all famous in one area or another, so he sent Sa- chan to take their interviews and get some pictures as well. This didn't mean that she had an easy choice. No, not by a long shot. Therefore she made a list and by the time she finished it she already pitied Sakuno.

Ryoma the last person she would want to see she would either kill him or herself not an option

Momoshiro a very close friend to Ryoma he will probably tell Ryoma where she is same situation as above

Kaidoh scary will frighten her and chances are she will probably run away scared and get lost once again or even worse

Inui not as scary but just as dangerous as Kaidoh

Tezuka no emotions on this one he will not question her she will get on a plane and come home in one piece

Oishi worry wart he will question her so much and give her so many scenarios that she will jump of a bridge or in front of a car whichever comes first

Eiji same as Momo

Fuji not unless there's no one else

Kawamura PERFECT 

So that was the list. From what she saw her best chances were with Tezuka Kawamura and (shudder) Fuji.

'I just hope for sSa-cans sake that kawamura or tezuka will help her. She has enough to deal with already.'

But of course luck was never on sakunos side. So it turned out that the one who would pick her up would be none other then Fuji. But why don't we leave them for a while and see what happened to Ryoma.

that's it for now. i hope you like it, it's an idea i've had for a long time but i never got around to writting it. please tell me what you think :) 


End file.
